Closer
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: Cantaron los dos frente a frente. Ninguno se movía simplemente cantaban, se miraban y trataban de ignorar la fuerte conexión que estaban teniendo.


**_Primero: Los personajes son completamente de Ryan Murphy._**

**_Segundo: Tenia que sacar esto de mi sistema, ojala no sea la única que tenga la fantasía de que Jake y Ryder, a veces creo que quiero que todo mundo sea gay. Bueno disfruten de mis retorcidas ideas._**

* * *

Jake paseaba por los corredores de su escuela mientras trataba de encontrar a Marley, había quedado de verse hace 10 min pero no apareció así que decidió buscarla. No aparecía por ningún lado y eso le empezaba a preocupar.

Segundos después de que volviera a revisar el salón de coro, su celular sonó

-¿Dónde estás? Te he estado buscando- dijo Jake a su novia

-Lo siento, mi madre me ha pedido que la acompañara a comprar y apenas he podido llamarte- se disculpó la chica

-Está bien, no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana en clase- y colgó

¿Ahora qué haría? Estaba solo en la escuela, bueno, no lo pensó dos veces y fue a auditoria, sería una gran oportunidad de ensayar una canción.

Camino el largo pasillo que llevaba al auditorio, se encontró solo, se puso en medio de él y comenzó a cantar tan bajo que le era imposible, incluso para él, saber exactamente que cantaba.

-Canta un poco más bajo o te quedaras sordo- dijo una voz en medio de las sillas

-¿Ryder?- pregunto el menor de los Puckerman

-Pensé que no ibas a reconocerme- se burló y camino hasta Jake- Pero enserio amigo, deberías pedir un solo para las regionales-

-No creo que vi voz sea para eso, por eso tenemos a Blaine- los dos rieron- y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Finn me ayudaba a estudiar pero tuvo que irse y me quede aquí un poco más-

Jake asintió y se quedó viendo el rostro de su amigo, nunca había notado lo atractivo que Ryder era. Movió su cabeza alejando los pensamientos de su cabeza.

-Ya que los do venimos aquí, ¿Qué tal si ensayamos una canción?-

Ryder accedió a lo que su amigo le decía y como los chicos de la banda no estaba saco una pequeña grabadora de debajo del piano. La música empezó a sonar.

_All I want to get is a little bit closer_  
_All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?_  
_Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer_  
_Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer_

Canto Ryder mientras caminaba por el escenario, Jake rio al ver la clase de canción que si amigo había escogido, pero se sabía la letra así que lo siguió.

_The doors are open, the wind is really blowing_  
_The night sky is changing overhead_

_It's not just all physical_  
_I'm the type who will get oh so critical_  
_So let's make things physical_  
_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

Jake se puso detrás de su amigo y la última oración la susurro en su oído. Si Jake quería jugar….

_All you think of lately is getting underneath me_  
_All I'm dreaming lately is how to get you underneath me_  
_Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer_  
_Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer_

Ryder volteo de repente quedando de frente con su amigo y cantando muy cerca de él. Jake se quedó paralizado.

_I want you close, I want you_  
_I won't treat you like you're typical_

_Here come the dreams of you and me_  
_Here come the dreams_  
_Here come the dreams of you and me_  
_Here come the dreams_

Cantaron los dos frente a frente. Ninguno se movía simplemente cantaban, se miraban y trataban de ignorar la fuerte conexión que estaban teniendo.

_I want you close, I want you_  
_I won't treat you like you're typical_  
_I want you close, I want you_  
_I won't treat you like you're typical_

_All I want to get is a little bit closer_  
_All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?_

La última parte también a dueto dejo ir toda la tensión que había tenido.

No supieron, quien empezó a besar a quien pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta Jake había puesto sus manos en la cintura de su amigo para atraerlo más hacia él.

Los labios de Ryder eran aún más irresistibles de lo que Jake alguna vez pensó. Desde hace mucho tiempo había fantasea con besar a su amigo pero alejaba todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Pero justo ahora le importaba muy poco que se estuviera besando con un chico y que ese chico sea Ryder, su ex enemigo y ahora mejor amigo.

Ryder por su parte estaba bastante perdido acariciando la espalda de Jake. Si hoy en la mañana le hubiera dicho que terminaría besándose con Puckerman en el auditorio se hubiera echado a reír.

Jake empujo a Ryder pegándolo al filo del piano, su boca bajo a su cuello donde puso mayor atención. Los gemidos de Ryder hacían que Jake siguiera, sabía que le estaba gustando aunque él no lo admitiera.

Pero Ryder se había cansado de ser el único que gemía, así que tomo a Jake firmemente de la cintura y lo sentó en el banco del piano, luego se puso encima de él; Su miradas se cruzaron por un segundo para después volver a unir sus labios, ahora era Ryder quien besaba el cuello de Jake y este gemía. ''Si pensaba que el único sonido hermoso que salía de la boca de Jake era cuando cantaba, era porque nunca lo había escuchado gemir''- pensó Ryder.

Sus caderas se movían causando una fricción que era imposible de controlar. No podían, ni querían parar, era como si algo nos mantuviera unidos al cuerpo del otro.

-Jake, ¿Qué estamos haciendo?- pregunto Ryder de repente

-No lo sé, pero me gusta- confeso Jake

-A mí también- admitió el otro

-Entonces cállate y bésame-

Ryder sonrió y lo hizo, volvió a besar a Jake, en la boca, las mejillas, los parpados, en toda su cara, Jake solo suspiraba y acariciaba la espalda de su amigo.

-Espera…-intento decir Ryder cuando Jake estaba a punto de quitar su playera

-¿Ahora qué?- se quejó este

-No podemos seguir aquí-

-¿Por qué no Ryder?...deja de hablar si- exigió Jake y regreso a besar la boca de Ryder para que se callara de una buena vez

-Es el auditorio Jake….y…..nos…puede….Puckerman puedes dejar de tocarme así, no puedo concentrarme-

-Nadie dijo que tenías que hacerlo-

Pero Jake sabía que Ryder tenía razón, por favor era el auditorio de su escuela, alguien podría llegar y por más que eso fuera aterrador también era bastante excitante.

-Tienes razón…vámonos de aquí- Jake tomo a Ryder de la mano y lo saco del auditorio

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto

-A mi casa, a la tuya, a donde sea, solo quiero tenerte más cerca-


End file.
